


#42 if i am with you, i can go anywhere

by shineexofest



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Car Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineexofest/pseuds/shineexofest
Summary: Prompt #42: There’s something really enticing about having sex in the car - something about how it teeters on the thin line between privacy with the tinted windows and also exhibitionism because a public rest stop is far from anything private.





	#42 if i am with you, i can go anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jonghyun's song 'red' - thank you so much to the prompter! i hope this is up to your expectations~ there's very slight blood/pain play but very very little only. also car sex, of course. thank you to the mods for being so accommodating and to o for being a literal life saver, ilu.

“Jonghyun-ah,” Minseok says, his voice low, his breath feeling especially hot against Jonghyun’s neck in the cool car. “Jonghyunnie~”

A beat, and then another, passes and Jonghyun inhales sharply. He simultaneously relaxes and tenses up under the wet warmth of Minseok’s tongue licking up the line of his neck. Jonghyun tips his head back, letting it rest against the seat, baring more skin for Minseok.

There’s just this effect that Minseok has on him - this overwhelming feeling, this urge that makes Jonghyun want to give up all caution and give into his desires. Like this, with Minseok now trailing wet wet kisses over his skin, grazing his teeth and making Jonghyun shiver in his seat from the sensitivity, Jonghyun feels a mix of shame and thrill of arousal burst inside of him.

He can feel the heat of the red light of the traffic shining down on them, even through the car’s front window. It’s dangerous, this is just so so _so_ dangerous. But Jonghyun can’t help it, can’t help but indulge in these quick moments in between driving, when they’re stopped at the red light.

“Minseok-” Jonghyun’s breath hitches, Minseok’s teeth are sharper this time, pressing in deeper. “Minseokkie,” he follows, lifting an eyebrow as he looks at Minseok from the corner of his eyes.

“Fifteen seconds Jonghyun,” Minseok whispers and begins to pull away. Jonghyun can barely hold back the whimper from slipping past his lips, barely keep up his small smirk, barely hold himself back from leaning into Minseok’s touch that seems to be getting farther and farther away even though they’re only a foot apart in the car. “Focus,” he continues. Jonghyun complies.

The light blinks green and Jonghyun blinks away the lust, pushes it away just enough till they reach the next red light.

Minseok’s hand lingers on Jonghyun’s thigh though, fingers playing with the seam of the jeans. Deep, deep breath in. Out. A nail drags up the denim, making a barely there sound that Jonghyun can still hear over his rapidly beating heart.

“Minseok-ah,” Jonghyun breathes out, gasps, “I-”

The fingers trail just centimeters away from Jonghyun’s crotch and Jonghyun’s dick twitches, words dying in his throat.

“Eyes ahead,” Minseok says, voice deceptively calm. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jonghyun can see Minseok relax in his seat, a slow smirk forming over his face. Ass, Jonghyun thinks fondly and then focuses on the road. Safety first.

It feels like ages before they reach the next red light, feels so awfully long, that when they do reach it, Jonghyun can’t hold himself back from sighing out loud and relaxing into the seat. He’s so happy that he doesn’t mind when he hears Minseok chuckling next to him, doesn’t mind when his dick throbs in the confines of his jeans either, because now, they have another two minutes to give into risk.

Minseok leans in without any hesitation, kisses Jonghyun without teasing - maybe he’s as impatient as me, Jonghyun thinks. And Minseok proves just that with the way he licks into Jonghyun’s mouth, one hand cradling Jonghyun’s skull, fingers entangling themselves into the strands and then- ah.

Jonghyun moans into the kiss as Minseok pulls his hair, he submits and follows Minseok, opens up to him so easily. Minseok pulls back only a bit, and then bites down on Jonghyun’s bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough for the pain to have Jonghyun’s fingertips tingling. Jonghyun gasps, and opens his eyes, looking up at Minseok with the way they’re positioned.

Minseok’s eyes are dark and Jonghyun feels naked in front of him, but he doesn’t lose his edge - he can’t, not right now. So he leans in too, ignoring the gear shift digging into his abdomen, and kisses back as hard as he can. He grins when their gazes meet again, and his eyes twinkle, making Minseok grin in return too.

They pull back once the light shifts to yellow, breathing hard with lips swollen and saliva coated. Jonghyun hasn’t met, seen, been with anyone as breathtakingly beautiful as Minseok.

“Drive,” Minseok says as the light switches to green. “Focus.”

“I am~” Jonghyun replies back easily, sneaking in a wink and smile at his boyfriend even as his heart beats too fast and he struggles just a bit to catch his breath.

Concentrate, Jonghyun thinks to himself as he drives. Minseok’s humming along to the song on the radio and it’s so deceivingly casual, all so normal, when nothing’s actually like that right now. The lust and tension is still thick in the air. A steady stream of danger, danger, danger is thrumming inside Jonghyun’s veins with a strong urge to just give into his desires.

A car passes them by, honking and Jonghyun jolts out of his thoughts. Focus, he tells himself, and his ears burn when Minseok speaks up.

“Jonghyunnie, don’t lose focus~” He sounds so calm, so teasing, it makes Jonghyun want to melt - Minseok’s words, his voice, the lilt in it and how he curls his tongue around the words.

He presses his foot down on the accelerator, giving into his desires in a different way. The rush in the speed feeds his adrenaline, helps him ignore the way his blood is rushing to his cock with every brief, lingering touch from Minseok.

At the next red light, he comes to an abrupt stop, too caught up in the speed from the accelerator. He pauses for two and a half seconds, breathes, and then lets himself go.

Jonghyun unclicks his seatbelt first, and then leans over to Minseok’s seat. Minseok doesn’t hesitate in closing the distance either, fingers curling into Jonghyun’s shirt as they kiss hard, teeth biting down, now hard enough to draw blood.

The red of the traffic light shines down on them and Minseok moans when he sees the red of the blood slip down Jonghyun’s bottom lip. He feels his pants grow tighter around his crotch and his thighs flex under Jonghyun’s fingers holding onto them for support.

 _Twenty, nineteen, eighteen_ , Jonghyun counts down in his head as he licks into Minseok’s mouth, restrains the urge to grind down, and then pulls back. _Twelve_.

This time, when Jonghyun pulls back, he feels more in control, more put together. Stable. He easily puts his seatbelt back on and leans back on his seat. Minseok looks more at ease too, and that raises a few alarm bells in Jonghyun’s head, his gaze zeroing on Minseok’s wet, slightly swollen lips.

But the light turns green and Jonghyun fixes his eyes back on the road, tongue slipping out to lick his bottom lip. The taste of iron in his mouth makes his dick throb and he bites down harder on his lip, unintentionally - and then gasping when it aches more.

Minseok’s head immediately turns to Jonghyun’s side when he hears the sound and his eyes darken at the sight.

“Turn left,” Minseok says, and Jonghyun turns the indicator on. “Focus.”

The hand makes its return on Jonghyun’s thigh as he makes the turn, and his toes curl as he holds back the urge to press down on the clutch. Minseok’s fingers inch closer to Jonghyun’s erection and Jonghyun almost closes his eyes instinctively.

“Next right, Jonghyunnie.” Minseok’s voice brings him back.

“Right,” Jonghyun mumbles to himself, and presses down on the accelerator a bit harder, a bit faster.

“The rest stop is coming up soon,” Minseok says, and Jonghyun can hear the excitement in Minseok’s voice, even though he’s trying so hard to appear calm and unaffected.

With them being so far into this game, it’s hard to keep up the indifferent appearances. But Minseok’s try wasn’t bad, so Jonghyun lets him off and keeps the score still to Minseok’s advantage. 

He pulls over when they reach their usual rest stop. It’s as empty as expected at 3 A.M. - there’s only two other cars parked, one leaving, and a few dull lights on inside the building. Jonghyun parks in one of the deserted corners and turns off the car lights.

“Backseat?” Jonghyun asks Minseok as he removes his seatbelt. He looks at Minseok when he hears no answer and then jumps a bit, in his seat, at how close Minseok is. There’s barely two inches between their faces.

“Here,” is all Minseok says before he pulls Jonghyun closer, gently with one hand warm on the back of Jonghyun’s neck, to kiss him again.

Jonghyun grins into the kiss, and then moans as Minseok licks over the cut, almost soothing it with his kisses, with his tongue. “Someone’s impatient,” Jonghyun tries to tease, fingers carding through Minseok’s hair.

“Well, I’ve had you next to me,” Minseok says in between stealing brief kisses and nipping along Jonghyun’s jaw. “Of course I’m going to be impatient by now.” His fingers flutter over Jonghyun’s erection and Jonghyun groans, suddenly feeling very grateful that he’s sitting because of how weak his knees feel.

“And I’m not the only impatient one here, am I, Jonghyunnie?” The endearment is just pure teasing. The smugness is thick in Minseok’s voice and it’s almost embarrassing how much more it turns Jonghyun on.

“Someone had me waiting too long,” Jonghyun mutters as he leans his head on Minseok’s shoulder, breathing a bit heavy as Minseok palms Jonghyun’s dick through his jeans.

Jonghyun thinks back on the event from five hours ago - and the two hours before, watching Minseok get ready, putting on the ironed black suit, wearing the red tie that he had used just two nights ago to blindfold Jonghyun as he had fucked into him slowly, so that Jonghyun could feel Minseok’s dick filling him up with each thrust.

During the event itself - an art exhibit, Jonghyun had mostly stayed off to the sides, making sure that everything was going smoothly behind the scenes. Minseok had played the role of the charmer instead, indulging a few clients and elites in small conversations, but remaining fairly elusive for the rest of the night. Jonghyun had only managed to get a few glimpses of Minseok over the night, but that had only helped build up the anticipation for what he knew was coming later that night.

For what was happening now, as Minseok kissed down the line of Jonghyun’s bared neck, fingers teasing the zipper of Jonghyun’s jeans.

“You looked so good in that suit tonight,” Jonghyun murmurs, pulling Minseok closer and ignoring the uncomfortable press of the gear shift and handbrake against his abdomen. He nuzzles into Minseok’s neck slightly - the cologne Minseok had sprayed on tonight was the one Jonghyun had gifted him on their third anniversary.

“For special occasions,” Minseok had mentioned earlier that night, as Jonghyun had watched him spray it on. “Isn’t that what you had said when you gave me this?”

“Yes,” Jonghyun had whispered, giving into his urge to hold onto Minseok and leaning in for a back hug. “Does this count?”

“Of course it does.” Minseok had sounded so sure that it made Jonghyun’s heart swell with pride - their second art gallery exhibition together, it was special.

“Looked?” Minseok’s question brings Jonghyun back from his thoughts.

“You’re not wearing the suit jacket anymore,” Jonghyun replies, pressing light kisses on the column of Minseok’s neck and Minseok unzips his jeans.

The head of Jonghyun’s dick peeks from under the waistband of his boxers. Minseok’s finger rubs over the slit and Jonghyun moans. His dick spits out precum, coating Minseok’s fingers.

“So I’m not handsome anymore?” Minseok presses again, teasing.

“No,” Jonghyun moans, long and low, as Minseok snaps the waistband of his boxers lightly against his dick, “you look even more handsome now.”

“Good,” Minseok murmurs, and pulls down the boxers just below Jonghyun’s balls so that his hand can easily wrap around the dick.

Jonghyun’s skin burns with the praise, with Minseok’s touch on him - his hand _finally_ on Jonghyun’s dick. It’s what he’s been aching for all night. A touch, a kiss, something dangerous, in the car, like _this_.

There’s something really enticing about having sex in the car - something about how it teeters on the thin line between privacy with the tinted windows and also exhibitionism because a public rest stop is far from anything private.

“Jonghyun-ah,” Minseok whispers, and his voice is so _low_ , it send shivers down Jonghyun’s spine. “Now?”

Jonghyun groans. “Yes, fucking- _yes_ ,” he presses a kiss to the corner of Minseok’s lips, “you made me wait,“ and the one on his jawline, “so fucking _long_ ,” and then a final one on Minseok’s ear lobe before he grazes his teeth over it.

Minseok laughs, softly and without any trace of mock in his voice, and Jonghyun melts.

He adjusts his position quickly and then bends, until his mouth hovers right over Jonghyun’s dick, breath warm - so, _so_ warm - as it washes over the erection.

“Tease,” Jonghyun gasps out, and Minseok licks and begins.

He doesn’t tease more after it, his impatience catching up and revealing itself as he eagerly bobs his head down on Jonghyun’s dick, taking in more and more of his length each time. And Minseok’s mouth is incredibly talented, Jonghyun thinks, but it’s his tongue that’s the most sinful, the one to look out for. Minseok knows all the weak points for Jonghyun, he knows where to press, where to touch, and he takes full advantage of it now.

All Jonghyun can do is hold onto Minseok - one hand on Minseok’s shoulder, the other entangled in Minseok’s hair. Minseok presses his tongue flat right above the underside of the base of Jonghyun’s dick and Jonghyun shakes, feet pressing down on the car’s floor. His thumb comes up to brush over Jonghyun’s balls as he pulls up to suckle at Jonghyun’s dick’s head once, twice, before going down all the way, deepthroating Jonghyun.

“Minseok-ah, Minseok,” Jonghyun mumbles, and then a louder, “Minseok _kie_ ,” a breath in between and, “I’m not going to last like this.”

Minseok pulls off, grinning, but continues to jerk him off lightly with one hand, the saliva making the slide _just_ smooth enough. “You’re not supposed to.”

 _Ass_ , Jonghyun thinks again, still too fondly, still to in love.

Minseok doesn’t waste any more time in talking and goes back down right away, sucking off Jonghyun with such enthusiasm that all it takes is Minseok’s hollowed cheeks as he deepthroats Jonghyun again, and then a swallow, a moan and its vibrations, and then Jonghyun feels a familiar quiver in his thighs.

He knows that Minseok feels it too - with the way Minseok sucks harder - and he lets go, gasping as he comes down Minseok’s throat, feeling his boyfriend swallow all of Jonghyun’s cum.

“Fuck, Minseok,” Jonghyun closes his eyes and softly rubs the back of Minseok’s neck, and then his jaw as Minseok pulls off. “What about you?” He asks, head still rest on the seat as he turns to look at his boyfriend, his heart skipping a beat at how red Minseok’s lips look.

“Home,” Minseok replies, with a small smile and bright eyes. “Unless you want to play one more round?” He adds on, smirking so smugly that Jonghyun promptly shuts up and puts on his seatbelt and starts the car to the sound of Minseok’s laughter.


End file.
